


Late Night Encounter

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor makes another late night visit to his brother's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd yet again. I'm working on it...

Thor lay in bed, tossing and turning. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come. Even after all that had happened, he missed having Loki there next to him. He knew that he should hate Loki for everything that he had done and the people that he had killed, but in the end Thor still loved him and wished he was there.

Deciding there was no use laying in bed when he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon, he tossed back the covers and got up, deciding he would make his way down to Loki’s cell to check on him.

He went to visit Loki much more often than even Loki himself knew. Thor knew just how close he could get to the cell where he could see Loki, but Loki wouldn’t know he was there. In the past few weeks, visiting the dungeon had become a bit of a habit, and Thor knew he was just torturing himself, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he lay awake for two long, he would make his way silently through the dark halls until he was there, as close to his brother as he could be.

He wasn’t sure why he kept these late night visits a secret from Loki. He knew that Loki had loved him as much as he loved Loki, but he also worried that maybe Loki’s feelings had changed. How else could he explain the pain he put Thor and everyone else through? If that was true and Loki no longer cared for him, he didn’t want to be exposed as being so vulnerable and missing Loki so much.

With all these thoughts racing through his mind, he made his way down the passages and stairwells until he had reached his usual viewing spot. The lights in the dungeon were dimmed for the night, and most occupants of the other cells seemed to be asleep, but he could see dim light coming from Loki’s. Being who he was, Loki was allowed a few more comforts, and the lamp that was casting soft light around the small room was one of them.

As Thor’s gaze found its way to where Loki was, his breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Loki was seated sideways on the simple bed that was provided him, with his back leaning up against the stark white wall. He was shirtless and his simple black pants where pushed down to his thighs. With his head back and eyes closed, he was slowly stroking his semi-hard cock.

Thor’s heart thudded in his chest and he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight before him. It had been too long since they had been together and he missed feeling Loki’s smooth skin beneath him. Cursing himself for being turned on by the sight despite the circumstances, he nonetheless felt his pants growing tighter as he cock swelled.

As he continued to stand and watch, Loki spit into his palm and continued stroking. Thor could see that Loki was now fully erect, but he was too far away to have as good a view as he wanted. Rubbing his growing bulge from outside his pants, he considered whether or not it was smart to try and move closer. Though he decided is certainly wasn’t, he found himself creeping nearer anyway. Loki had yet to open his eyes, perhaps not wanting a reminder of where he was, so Thor felt safer that he wouldn’t be observed.

Unable to maintain distance any longer, Thor stood right outside the barrier separating the two of them and let his gaze move slowly over his brother, lingering on each part, savoring the chance to take his time. Even while visiting Loki, he didn’t feel comfortable staring the way he used to when they were in bed together.

There was just the slightest sheen of sweat on Loki’s forehead, dampening the dark strands of hair framing his face. He cheeks were growing flushed with exertion as his right hand pumped away. His left hand ran slowly across his chest, pinching first one nipple, then the other. His breathing grew more labored as he moved closer to climaxing.

Glancing around to make sure there was no one obviously watching, Thor pushed his own pants down on his hips just low enough to pull out his cock. With only a few quick strokes, he was as hard as Loki was, with a drop of precum glistening at the tip. Spreading it around the head with his thumb, Thor held back a groan and watched Loki’s strokes, trying to match his rhythm.

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes from Loki’s cock. It was slick with his saliva and the head was red and swollen. Thor knew from experience that it wouldn’t be long now. He supposed Loki had little reason to draw things out, so quickened his own strokes to catch up. Truthfully, he knew it wouldn’t take him long either, since it had been weeks since they’d been together. All his pent up frustration rose to the surface and he stroked almost violently.

Loki’s heels dug into the bed and both hand were now pumping his cock. His chest heaved and shone with sweat. Thor leaned on the window with one hand, hunching over and thrusting his hips to meet his hand, moving fast and faster. His cock was dripping onto the floor at his feet and his eyes moved continuously from Loki’s hand to his face, trying to gauge his moment of climax so they could come together.

Loki stiffened, pressing against the wall at his back, eyes still tightly closed.

“Oh, yes” he panted. “Please…Thor!” he said, as his hands stuttered their pace and ropes of cum shot across his stomach and chest.

Hearing his name faintly from his brother’s lips, Thor felt his orgasm tear through him as he came, spurting onto the wall and floor. He continues pumping as his body shuddered and he watched Loki’s own hands slow.

As he stood there, still leaning heavily with his softening cock in his hand, Thor saw Loki’s eyes open and meet his. His eyes widened in surprise for only a second before being replaced by the expressionless mask Thor was used to seeing. They continued staring for a moment, neither moving, until Loki, with a flick of his fingers, turned off the light, leaving the room in darkness.

Thor put himself together, but still remained, hoping that Loki would reconsider and turn the light back on so they could see each other. Tears pricked his eyes as the realization that Loki wasn’t going to, and the connection that he imagined between them for those few brief minutes was one-sided. The relief he had felt a minute ago was now gone and instead all he felt was exhausted and dirty. Turning slowly, he looked back just once at the darkened cell and went back to his room.

Loki’s mind raced after opening his eyes and seeing Thor, the very face he had been imagining in his fantasy. He instantly regretted shutting of the light, thereby shutting out Thor, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to turn it back on, letting Thor know how much he cared and missed him.

Too much had happened and he knew things could never go back to the way they had been. Maybe it was better this way, to have a clean break. He hated the thought that he hurt Thor yet again, but if it helped Thor to move on and forget about him, the way everyone else had, he could deal with it.

Curling into a ball on top of the rough blankets, he tried to ignore the hot tears that streamed down his face asthe thoughts of what could have been that plagued him.


End file.
